


Trousers Shopping

by Little_R



Series: John Watson's Lovely Bum [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, John's Butt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds the picture of God, Sebastian takes John on trousers shopping and John finds out that Seb actually can be a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trousers Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to disrespect religion or any view of any God/Goddess in any way! I'm just writing crack. I have religions views myself and I would never mean to disrespect anyone cause of their religions believes. If it seems that way, I'm very sorry. 
> 
> I wrote/reread this with a headache/migraine. So I'm so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> If you're reading this CaptainFreeman, thank you endlessly for giving me the idea to this series and encouraging me to make a second part after the first one. Writing this has helped me get better and it's all thanks to you. You're really the best, lovely! Thank you! =)

Somewhere at some time (not sure of when, but not at a decent time of the day definitely) a man stood next to a road and talked on the phone. The man, who wasn't a man at all, wore a beige overcoat and a blue tie that was back-and-forth. Seems like an ordinary guy? No, not at all... That's as wrong as it can get.

 

“I've got it.” the stranger said in a dark voice.

 

“Good. Now when can you get here?” the man on the other side of the line asked before he turned around and saw that the man was behind him.

 

“Really, Cas? One of these days, I'll punch you for appearing behind me all of the time.”

 

Castiel looked at him indifferently. “That wouldn't do much.”

 

Before the man, Dean, could start to protest, his brother cut in.

 

“So this picture... This is of God? I mean _the_ God. And in its true form?”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“A picture of your dad, that we can see?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel nodded again and pulled out a picture from a suitcase to show it to the duo. The picture of God.

 

It was a butt.

 

Sam snorted and Dean gave Castiel an amused look. “Well he does have your cheeks.”

 

“I think you brought us the wrong picture.” Sam laughed.

 

Castiel looked at him like he didn't understand what was so funny. “No, this _is_ God.”

 

“Well I've always thought that the Lord was a bit of an ass.” Dean laughed.

 

“I'm serious, guys. This is the butt of John Hamish Watson. And apparently it is _God_.”

 

XXX

 

“Something wrong, luv?” Sebastian asked his partner.

 

John Watson who was starring into the distance put his hands protectively on his butt. “I just got the feeling that someone is talking about my bum right now.”

 

Sebastian frowned. “Well that's no good. It's only mine to touch and talk about.” he said and put an arm around John's waist and squeezed. “It's absolutely delicious.” he murmured.

 

John chuckled. “Do you have some kind of butt-fetish?”

 

“I have a John Watson-fetish.” Sebastian whispered huskily into his ear.

 

John shook his head. “Well my butt and I are very flattered.” he looked up at the store. “So are we going to shop trousers now or are you going to pull me into an alley and bugger me?”

 

Sebastian gave him a mischievous grin. “I can't do both?”

 

“No. since _someone_ put my trousers on fire, I need some new. Now.” John said and shot Seb a glare.

 

“Yes, truly awful. It's lucky that you have such a wonderful boyfriend like me who's willing to buy you all trousers that you need.”

 

“Yes, I truly am. And what's even more odd is that the only ones that were spared were my _tight_ leather ones. That happen to be my boyfriend's favourites....”

 

“It's odd indeed. I guess that trousers killers also can have great taste.”

 

John shot him a look. “I should ban you to go and trouser shop with me as revenge.”

 

“Yes, you should. But you won't. Cause that would be cruel. And you're my little angel, Johnny.” Sebastian said and hugged his waist tightly as he planted a kiss on his head.

 

“I'm not little.”

 

“Well definitely not _down_ _there_.” Sebastian said with a grin. “But you're short. You're my badass, little angel with a perfect bum.”

 

“And don't you forget it.”

 

XXX

 

“Seb! You are aware of that I see you?! Right?!”

 

“Very much so.” Sebastian said as he stood behind the drape that shielded the ones in the changing room and shamelessly peeked over it, looking like a dog wagging its tail. Ah, it was a good day to be tall.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Sebastian asked worryingly, afraid that he had insulted his perfect little doctor.

 

“No, but I think that the other in the shop might disagree with me...”

 

Sebastian grinned. “Can I join you then?”

 

John shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Sebastian looked like a child on Christmas and practically skipped into the changing room.

 

“I brought some more nice trousers for you to try.” Sebastian said with a big grin and held the pile of trousers up like he was offering a sacrifice to his God.

 

John shot them a look. “They look very...” he said, uncertain.

 

And just like that Sebastian's smile dropped. Had he done anything wrong? Had he done anything to make his lovely and perfect army-doctor uncomfortable? Cause that was the worst crime in the world! His brain raced with thoughts like never before. Sure they were a little tight. Okay, a lot. But they would fit John's perfect figure so much! Maybe that was it. Maybe he didn't want trousers that looked like they were painted on his skin. Sebastian bit his lip. It made sense. His John was so wonderful and humble, so of course he wouldn't want to dress like in skin-tight jeans. That was something that Seb would never understand, if he had had John's gorgeous body he would dress like that. But he wasn't humble, lovely John. The Colonel paled and looked terrified. He had tried to do something that Johnny didn't like! What kind of monster was he?

 

“I'm so sorry, Johnny. I'll put them back.” he said, very ashamed.

 

“Hang on.”

 

Sebastian looked at the doctor, hoping that he had changed his mind. But he still looked uncertain. “John, I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable just because of me.” he said gently.

 

John looked at him, contemplating. He did like it when Sebastian looked at his body like it was made out of gold. He wasn't very self-confident with his small amount of pudge. But according to his Seb, it made him even more beautiful and adorable. He liked hearing that, it made him feel better. So if it made Sebastian look at his body like it was the answer to all of the questions in the Universe, then maybe it was worth it?

 

“But I like it when you look at me like that...” John started until he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up and saw the soldier look down at him gently.

 

“John... Luv... I will always look at you like you're the most beautiful thing in the world no matter what you wear. Because you're always gorgeous. If it makes you feel uncomfortable even the slightest then fuck it all. I don't want you to dress to please me. Your happiness is more important than my boner.”

 

John smiled and brought his sometimes amazing boyfriend down for a kiss. “Then I would like to buy most normal trouser and one or two tight ones. To wear at home and maybe sometimes outside.”

 

Sebastian smiled and kissed the doctor again. “Kay, but only if you want it.”

 

John hummed. “I do... Now would you like to help me get them on?” he asked suggestively.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Have a fabulous day! =)


End file.
